Torpeur nocturne
by Abbym0
Summary: Une nuit comme les autres pour Dean. A la différence près que cette nuit Castiel va le déranger dans son sommeil…


**Hey everybody.**

 **Voici un petit OS très court mais qui cependant me tient à cœur.**

 **Je vous offre donc un peu de douceur. On en a toujours besoin…**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Dean sent qu'on le secoue doucement dans son sommeil. Qu'importe qui le dérange, ce n'est pas urgent puisque si ça l'était, il aurait été réveillé par une grande tape sur l'épaule par son frère. Les petites secousses persistent. Par tous les Dieux du sommeil, non il ne veut pas se réveiller, sa nuit a à peine commencé.

« -Dean… ? » résonne une voix trop rauque.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux Cas ? » dans un demi-sommeil, ayant du mal à sortir de sa léthargie.

« -Je n'arrive pas à dormir. »

Dean se redresse sur son lit, regarde l'heure, il est plus de trois heures du matin. Castiel est accroupi à côté de lui. Le chasseur passe une main sur son visage encore endormi.

« -Cas, tu es un ange et les anges ne dorment pas. » soupire-t-il « Tu devrais le savoir quand même. » lance Dean ironiquement.

« -Disons alors que je m'ennuyais. »

Le ton de la voix Castiel est anormalement confiant mais ça ne semble pas étrange au chasseur. L'ange fait signe à Dean de lui laisser une petite place sur le lit, il s'exécute.

« -Tu ne t'ennuie jamais Cas… » sourit le chasseur désabusé, ne sachant où l'être céleste veut en venir.

« -Je m'ennuyais de toi. » en le regardant dans les yeux.

Le sourire qu'arbore Dean s'efface immédiatement et laisse place à un faciès totalement désabusé.

« -P-Pardon ? » s'étonne le chasseur.

Il n'a pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrive que son visage est pris en coupe et les lèvres du messager du Seigneur scellent les siennes. Bizarrement il ne le repousse pas. En fait il en crève envie et ce depuis bien longtemps parce que oui : le chasseur est secrètement amoureux de cette créature. Dean attire l'être céleste à lui, plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille, approfondissant leur baiser.

Les mains de l'ange commencent à se balader un peu partout sur son corps. Tout ça est beau, bien trop beau. Il a l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage, au septième ciel ou en train de rêver. Attends… Il n'est pas en train de rêver quand même ?

Dans le doute il ouvre les yeux. Il est seul, dans sa chambre au bunker.

Un rêve, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

« -Tu avais l'air de faire un très joli songe. » constate une voix familière.

Dean se relève de son lit, le réveil indique qu'il est plus de trois heures du matin, sa nuit a été trop brève. Il tente de se réveiller un passant une main sur son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Cas ? » demande-t-il pris au dépourvu et ensommeillé.

« -J'ai senti que tu pensais à moi alors pensant que tu étais dans le besoin, en train de te faire agresser par un monstre, je suis venu à toi. » débite-t-il.

Pas de doute cette fois-ci, il ne rêve pas. C'est bien le Castiel réel avec ses explications à deux balles concernant implicitement leur « lien profond » qui est ici présent.

« -Bon bah tu vois que je vais bien. »

« -Oui. Je ferais mieux de repartir. » fait l'ange en se levant, prêt à prendre ses ailes à son cou.

« -Non attend. » en lui saisissant la main dans un geste incontrôlé « Reste avec moi. »

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Dean attire Castiel sur le lit et le fait s'y allonger sous les couvertures. Le chasseur encercle l'ange de ses bras et s'en sert d'oreiller.

Il respire l'odeur céleste de l'être d'éther et se sent immédiatement apaisé. Castiel a toujours été source de paix pour lui, de sérénité. Il aimerait le prendre plus souvent dans ses bras mais… Il ne s'autorise pas trop ces trucs de gonzesses. Donc il va passer sa nuit ici, se servant de l'ange comme matelas qui est on ne peut plus confortable. Le chasseur est bien installé, la présence de Castiel le rassure, il est prêt à s'endormir.

« -Dean, je trouve cette position assez inconfortable. » avoue l'ange qui se tortille dans tous les sens pour trouver ses aises.

« -Juste… La ferme Cas. » rétorque le Winchester.

Dean resserre ses bras autour de lui, resserrant sa prise et en prend une nouvelle bouffée d'air, respirant pleinement l'essence du messager du Seigneur.

Il suffit d'à peine une minute pour qu'il tombe de nouveau dans les bras de Morphée…

Ou plus exactement dans ceux de Castiel.


End file.
